


No Room in this Hell

by Beebo



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Frank Iero Is A Little Shit, Frank Iero is a Sweetheart, Hospitalization, Hospitals, I feel really bad about the end, Kid Frank Iero, Kid Gerard Way, M/M, Multi, Other, Poor Gerard, Possible Character Death, Revenge Era, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Revenge Era Gerard Way, Sorry Not Sorry, Stupid High School Volunteering, poor frank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beebo/pseuds/Beebo
Summary: Frank hates volunteer work. But when he's forced to help out at a children's hospital, he finds himself starting to question why he ever ruled it out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (This is just an introduction chapter)

I just don't understand why anyone would want to waste their time helping someone out when they could be doing the exact same thing but actually getting something out of it. I understand, you learn new things, experiences, blah blah blah. Everyone knows the majority of those people just do it to get their weekly Jesus points so they one day can frolic in the clouds and say  _"I told you so"_ to all the normal people who don't believe in a mystical higher being that we have to love or else we burn forever.

With all that said, I'm pretty sure you can tell where I stand spiritually. Physically, I'm standing outside of Rainbow Babies and Children's Hospital, about to start my mandatory volunteer work. Any other normal day I'd be at home, probably playing video games all day or jerking off. Possibly both. But here I am, trying to graduate high school. 

It's going to be a long day.


	2. You'll Never Know

The parking garage had taken up nearly half an hour. It consisted of continually driving in circles, going 5 miles per decade, and never seeming to find a parking spot. Linda had then finally given up and drove to the very top, going well over the speed limit. 

Eventually someone pulled out of their spot and Linda practically drove over the edge of the building to get into that holy parking space. I personally was hoping she would have just gave up and left, but I guess the world is against me. Per usual.

"I'm sooo happy you want to help the less fortunate, Frankie!" she squealed, her voice echoing annoyingly around us.

"Not that I had a choice," I muttered.

"Don't be like that! I'm just saying, you could have chosen any other thing, like a nursing home or a library. But instead you chose to help people who actually need the help!"

Actually need help? What, old people don't need help too? Sometimes it's best to just agree and let it be.

Once we got in the elevator, I groaned. The buttons all seemed to be written in Morse code or some shit. 

"Maybe it's Braille," Linda suggested. "You know.. for.. the blind people."

"Yes, yes I know what braille is." I also knew there were no blind people using elevators to get to their car.

"Well, just guess and we can try to figure it out. What's the worst that could happen?" Linda, always the optimist. Goddamn her.

What could go wrong in a building with 30 or so floors and two lost people wandering through it?

After half an hour of bouncing between every floor multiple times, I finally convinced Linda that we should just ask someone for help. We stepped off at floor "LL" and made our way down the hall. Immediately, I started to question my own existence. 

No matter where you look in that hall, there's some kind of odd decoration or sculpture that makes you wonder. Every time you turn the corner you can't help but wonder what's going to violate your eyes next. Trees made of linked hoops that look 3D but aren't. Funhouse mirrors lining the walls. Murals all made out of the neon colors.

The most surprising part was the forest. As you keep walking, you come to a curve, and the carpet changed from rainbow patterns to a grass and flower patterns. The path itself is made of carpet but gives the illusion you're outside. 

Big faux trees with plastic apples bordered the walls, giving the illusion that you were entering a forest of some sort. As we started to walk through this, I started to hear things.

"Linda, you hear that?" I whispered to her.

"What? Hear what?" she asked, talking what seemed to be super loud in the serene plastic forest.

"Those noises!" 

She just muttered something along the lines of "crazy" and walked ahead of me. 

I knew I wasn't crazy. I just had to figure out who the hell the sounds belonged to.

I continued to walk, and the sounds got louder. I turned the corner and I found these small cottages that were hidden behind another curve. They each had little paths going up to them. 

Normally I'm not one to notice these details but the whole situation seemed to spark my interest.

Once I looked closer, I heard the same noises from before coming from a little blue house. It sounded almost like someone was crying. I decided to get closer. 

By now I had figured there must be kids hiding in the forest, probably the same patients I'd later have to take care of. 

But once I got to the front door of the house, the noises stopped altogether. Confused, I opened the door to see... no one was there.

Officially freaked out, I hurried to catch up to Linda. 

At the end of the forest, there was a gate.

As I made my way through the gate, I swear I heard someone else running away, running through the forest.


End file.
